


Araña

by LeinLife



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Gambling, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeinLife/pseuds/LeinLife
Summary: Ryan never thought a game of poker would entangle him in a world that would endanger his life and heart. Yet here is.





	Araña

“Let me tell you the first rule of this organization” 

the man sitting right across from me started. His smoldering gaze was bewitching my very being into paying attention to whatever nonsense he was about to say. 

“And what is that, if I-i may ask?” I stutter a little, fighting to stay confident and not bow down to his overwhelming aura of power and authority, it was really difficult

He chuckles, and stands up. My mouth opens a little surprised by how tall he is and how most of his body is 80% legs. I tense up a little as I see him stride over to my side of the table. Our game forgotten. 

He lifts my chin up forcing me to look at his eyes once again, his touch and smile are gentle a complete contrast to how he handles himself and I find myself relaxing and tensing up at the same time if that was even humanly possible. 

‘You can trust this man’ my subconscious supplies

“In this group, gambling is everything” his voice rings throughout the room “and I have a feeling you’ll fit right in”

I gape up at him. Mainly because no one has ever said that to me before,

'You’ll fit right in’

He smiles wider when he notices my utter shock, letting go of my chin and suddenly says “My name is Shane Madej and you are?”

There it is again, his voice is a gentle coax, enough to fool anyone into believing that he can do no harm. Yet underneath that is a spider waiting for its innocent victim to be captured in his web to be eaten. 

I know that, but why do I still feel the urge to fall, to be captured, and to be eaten alive by him. Shit.

“R-Ryan, Ryan Bergara” I stutter once more, leaving up to fate what will happen to me in the hands of this man who calls him Shane Madej

He puts his hand at the small of my back, its a welcome weight that sends a shrivel of pleasure up my spine. 

“Well Ryan, it is nice to meet you” he turns me to face the other people in the room that I have forgotten were also there since the start

“Welcome to Araña”

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is really just a oneshot and I really don't have future plans to continue it. Sorry about that.
> 
> So this thing was born from me altenating from watching Daredevil, Kakegurui and then Conspiracy. 
> 
> Follow me up on tumblr @leinlife


End file.
